TIME WILL ONLY TELL
by KaviHW
Summary: Rose Hathaway was born to be more than a girl with a dream to be a doctor. When she first came to England for a tour, that's when she met the Prince Of Wales Edward Dimitri Belikov Wales. She was smitten by him, but a few days later she had to arrive home and the hope to fall heads over heels for him was vanished but what happens when the meet a few years later? 1ST FANFIC-ALL HUM
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD, NOT ME!**

* * *

I Rose Hathaway was born to Janine Hathaway and Abe-Mauzar Hathaway but not solely. I have the two most annoying sister in the world, Alice and Jillian Hathaway. We grew up in the luxurious kingdom of Turkey but later moved to Canada for a good education. I was on my final year of high school when I decided to finish my education (University) in London, UK. Like, who doesn't wish to study there? Convincing my parents was a way another story. A story I shall make short, my mom and dad both freaked out of course but I made them realise (with my tormenting and my stubborn attitude that is) and pointed out it would be a great opportunity to study there and my parents reluctantly agreed (A MIRACLE, I KNOW) but not without tormenting me about being accepted into the university.

But before I go to England I needed to get accepted and that was the part that concerned me the most. A dream I had as a child was to become a doctor when I grew up and that dream cannot be possible if I never go through. I applied to The Oxford University and there was always a competition to get in and if I dint, I was doomed for eternity. For sure I was gonna miss all my friends and classmates, they were the best

I was walking into my last month of highschool when I got a phone call from my mom, WAIT MY MOM? She would never call me at this time unless... Something has happened OMG!

"Hello" my voice was too shaky

"Is everything all right, sweetheart? My mom was really concerned

"Yea mom, why'd you call, you never call..._Well at this time anyway_" I know I sounded harsh but I dint care, my mom was too busy for me.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS, YOU CAN NEVER BELIEVE IT" WOAH my moms voice was screechy over the top, it sounded kinda annoying.

"What, is the world going to combust in THREE seconds and we'll all be dead so no one would endear a screechy voice?"

"What, No at least I hope not (my mom was soo gullible) well I just called to say you got ACCEPTEDTOTHEUNIVERSITYOFOXF ORD" WAIT WHAT DID SHE SAY

"MOM, SLOOOOW down and say it again" I HOPED it was what I think she said .

"BABY, YOU GOT ACCPETED TO THE UNIVERSITY OF OXFORD"OMG OMG I DID!

"But..." BUT WHAT!?

"What" I replied, OH KNOW OH KNOW

"They said they needed for you to sit down for a test before you can go any further, and you have to go to England during you're march break" My heart felt relieved, but I had one more thing to be worried about and who knows what may happen

* * *

**PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE, SHOULD I STOP? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER AND I DONT KNOW WETHER I SHOULD CONTINUe! I;m not the best writter in the world but i'd appreciate it, if you guys read and leave a review but dont BE MEAN! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP AND LOADS OF WHIP CREME? (I know its pretty short but like i said i wanna know what the public thinks of it before i make like reallly really looooong chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for and I need more reviews about my story, since it'z my very first one !**

**I DO NOT OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

* * *

I had decided to go to England on my March break not more that 2 weeks away and 3 months till I graduated, and just 54hours 48minutes and 15 seconds till I went shopping for my dress. Not that I was counting at all.

I had just come out of a meeting with my tourist agent who had booked my appoinment at the University and said i had 5 days to tour the country including site seeing the BUCKINGHAM PALACE! AND ALL THE ROYAL ESTATES! I felt like a billionaire traveling around the world, I couldnt wait!

Finally the day came where I go to go Grad Dress Shopping, it took several stores till i found the right dress. It was a black strapless V neck dress that landed to my kness. It had a lace design and a knee split which stopped till my mid thigh. How sexy is that?. I founf my shoes at town shoes which were hot pink pumps with a cute litlle bow and found my accesories at H&M which were Black diamomds with drooping earings and a white diamond bracelts. I was officialy done my Grad Shopping, now all I had to do was find the cutest winter clothes for my official trip to England.

I was back home when my sister Alice came barging into my room with a people's magazine in hand. She invited herself and babbled about some cute guy she liked and an interesting topic she got me in was asking me wether I would meet the Prince of Wales- Edward

"Nope, dont be stupid!, it would be a dream if I did"

"What? dont you think he's cute and DID I EVER MENTION HOT?" Well yeah, I thought he was gorgeous and all but he wasnt my type, Im just a commoner and he's just a prince

"One can dream, but all dreams can never come true which comes to your case, now GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

"He has cute blue eyes with alluring dirty blonde hair"My sister did not get the fact that I told her to get out of my room.

"_OMG,HES LIKE A TOTAL HOTTIE,LIKE TOTALLY,LIKE GET OF MY ROOM NOW_" I was on the verge of giggling at my snoobbish voice when suddenly I see this cute picture of him on the magazine.

"SIS, please get out of my room and I wanna see this article bout One Direction, so leave the magazine behind"

"Or do you mean you wanna stare at Edward"My sister wans no one to fool, she was like a pshycic sometimes but I dint wanna let her know the truth so I just simply said

"Älice, I'm no perv like you, staring at people faces and their abs or biceps or whatever is there for you to stare at, NOW FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME GET OUT!

"Geesh bro, chilll... or are you just hypervenlating thinking about Edward"? and for the record IM getting out of your room, it smells in here" She was darn annoying!

"You're body ordor stink Alice, take a shower!"Nice come-back I know, Icouldnt think of anything else to say.

Finally she left, I was too tired to do anything else instead I took the magazine, stared at his face and fell asleep dreaming about him..

* * *

**Ok guys, so what you JUST read was my second chapter!. I know it may be boring but the first few chapters in a story are quite boring until the middle where it's exciting and interesting. So anyways I was thinking about this really cool thing, where like I would ask a question and you guys who review can answer them to while also telling me how my chapter/story is.**

**So the question for this chapter is**

**Do you like One Direction, who do you favor from this boyband, what song you like about them and what interesting factor do you know about them****?**

**The reason I chose this questions, cause I know ervryone pretty much loves them and it was kinda, sorta related to my chapter**

**GOODNITW GUYS AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW **

**ADIOS AMIGO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I'm late for posting Chapter 3. I would like to wish you ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR! I hope you guys infact enoyed this Holiday Season and I wish you all the best!**

**Sadly I do not own Vampire Academy only RICHELLE MEADE DOES!**

* * *

I had been in England for 3 days, making this my third last day here. I was about to go to bed when I remembered that I hadn't fill my diary since I arrived to this alluring country.

I began writing in my diary

Dear Diary,

I landed at Heathrow Airport on Monday. It was just amazing, it was beautiful. No beautiful wont even describe it. You get what I mean, don't you? I wish I could have spent more time exploring the airport but I had a limited amount of time before I had to go to the University to write my exam to attend the University. As I arrived there I had at least 15 minutes to cram everything I reviewed into my head. In that seminar hall, they were 20-30 other students like me anxiously waiting our paper. It took about 10 minutes, I personally was about to think they were individually writing our papers as a token of appreciation of being there. I finished my test satisfied with myself for having answered all 150 questions in full answer format. The professor who took my test said we would get a call in the next month or so, informing me about my acceptance. A month was too long to wait! But O'well. I was exhausted that night, I felt so jetlagged and my head was throbbing and I dint eat dinner wither before I retired for the day. I woke up the next day midday, I felt so disappointed in myself, I had less time to tour the country now, but I did ride on the tower bridge and was on sight to witness the bridge opening up for upcoming boats, It was remarkable, I was flabbergasted and speechless. Next stop was the Buckingham Palace. It was huge, spacious and the most alluring sight to see. The houses of parliaments were picture perfect standing right next to Big Ben. I wish my family could see this. My day had ended. Don't you realize when your having fun time seems to fly and when your bored, time would be the slowest? Today, I had a long day, I was shopping, eating and shopping. I bought a pair of L.K Bennet nude shoes (just like Kate, I love her!) and some summer garments to wear. Oh and I forgot, I bought Withering Heights! Tomorrow, I will bring my book to accompany me to this new café I wanted to try, right nest to the Buckingham Palace.

Cant Wait, so EXCITED

GOONIGHT DIARY!  
LOVE,  
ROSE3

* * *

**Thanls for the reviews to everyone who did and I promise you that Dimitri would come into the story in the following chapter! I was going to add hm in this chapter but I realised I couldnt. I know you guys are eagerly waiting for him to come and you wont have to wait long! I PROMISE!CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE**

**The chapter questin is**

**What site in England would you really want to see?**

**GOODNITE**

**CHAO**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's the 4th Chapter and liked I promised Dimitri is here. YAY:) enjoy  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEADE DOES!**

**PS. THIS IS JUST PART 1 OF THE STORY :P!**

* * *

I wake up sadly to the sunshine's beauty for today is my second last day in England and nonetheless I'm going to enjoy it.

I take a long warm shower and dress in H&M skinny jeans, topped with a Prada burgundy cashmere knitted sweater paired with covered ankle boots with a 2-inch heel. My hotel was near the café I wanted to try, so I decided on walking. On arrival to the store my legs were already killing. The coffee I wanted was a double-double mint latte, which I usually drink, and Tim Horton's or Starbucks. I picked a booth that had the full side scenery of the Palace and started to read. The coffee was just delicious, it was worth the amount I paid and probably better than Starbucks. I could officially die drinking this.

**ED-POV**

_I_ Edward Dimitri, Prince of Wales, is always hounded by the press no matter what I disguise myself in and no matter where I go.

Everything has been so stressful lately; my girlfriend (Lady Tashs Ozera) seeks my attention. My parents King and Queen of England push me into learning political issues before I ascend to the throne in a couple of years. I was almost done my senior year at and exams were coming soon, which I haven't started studying for. My agenda was full of people's needs for me to learn this or be here. I wanted time for myself and I seek that today. Instead of heading to the pubs, I wanted to go to the café just near the Palace; it was a peaceful place to go, when my mind went sane.

**R-POV**

_I_ was done and walking out the door with my half drunk latte, when I stumble upon a man who looked like a GOD, would that even be possible? I could see flashes coming through the dorr, it looked like an insane blur. The man who was now on top of me started asking me questions

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

His voice was melodic and it was music in my ears and made my heart skip a beat. Wait, is that even humanly possible?'

"Are you alright, can you hear me love?" Did he just call me love?

"Does your head, hand or anywhere hurt?" Could he shut-up? His voice was perfect but his concern was not needed. I finally found my voice when I answered

"Yes, I am fine indeed but I rather prefer drinking my coffee than wearing it" I got myself up and looked at the state of mess I was in but I wanted to get out of here, the stare of other perople watching me was uncomfortable at the moment.

"Would you like me to buy you another cup of coffee?" The mystery man offered

I had just enough

"No- Thank-you, you can kindly throw my cup of coffee and clean the mess you have bought"

I left. I was angry and flustered. I know my behavior was a bit irrational but my feelings, its never escalated this way before. I dint realize my surrounding until I hear people screaming.

It was muffled talking kinda screaming with a blinding billion flashes going off at the same time. What are up with these people?

* * *

**How was it? Please Review! The button awaits u!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. I have been very kind by uploading three chapters today and I madE this the longest sooo PWEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN VA ONLY THE ONE RICHELLE MEADE DOES**

**PS. PART 2**

* * *

ED-POV

I was almost to the café when I see pappoz following me with raging speed. I respect their doing their job, but they had no sense of privacy what so ever. I reached for door of the café running in with my p.o(Protection officer) When I see someone crash into me. We both had fallen to the floor, me on top and this beautiful girl underneath. She had dark brown, hazel hair that probably reached to her waist. She had green olive eyes brining out her features. It was a few seconds until I realized that people were starring and I had to take action for this mishap.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Oh god, she's not replying

"Are you alright, can you hear me love?" She looked at me dazely, Oh know, did she hit her head. Maybe she has a concussion.

"Does your head, hand or anywhere hurt?" I was utterly worried.

She started to get up declining my assistance, I was about to say sorry until her bitter tone hit me like venom.

"Yes, I am fine indeed but I rather prefer drinking my coffee than wearing it" Not until this moment have I realized that she had no clue of who I was and it was better if it went that way. I offered to buy her a coffee but she refused. I could see people starring at us shockingly with jaws dropped to the floor. I would find this scene naturally funny but the way the mystery girl looked, she was giving me death glares with daggers pointing towards me. Even if that is possible, she was scary. Her beauty was Breathtaking. Why am I thinking this? I already have a girlfriend that probably has left 20 messaged by now. She requested that I throw her cup and clean the mess I have created. If she looked where she was going, there would be no mess to begin with and there would be no meeting her. She slammed through the front door for the awaiting pappoz's. I bet those cameras have captured everything, be a miracle if they hadn't. I cant wait to see tomorrow's headline. What joy.

I dint have to clean the mess, for by the time I started the owner of the store had requested for someone to clean the mess up.

I went to the owner and thanked him, for he was a great friend as well as a great businessman. We were talking about the weather when suddenly a thought occurred to me. I asked the owner if he had seen the girl before

"No, today is her first day here, but I have infact seen her pass the store several times" he replied.

I wanted to buy her a new coffee, but would there be a chance I would meet her again and the possibilities are 20 out of 100, perhaps less.

"Jesse, I will give you 15 euros, if she does come tomorrow, let her order and let the bill be on me" I handed him the money and hopefully she does come.

Änd Jesse, if she does come, can you call me? Please?"

My reaction to this girl was truly confusing but I dint care what people thought. He reluctantly agreed.

That night I turned on my IPod when it started playing Dum Da Dum by Shawn Desmond

_ Shes just a girl  
And i'm just a boy..  
Sometimes things happenin'  
We don't have a choice..  
Some call it faith  
Some call it an accident  
I call it beautiful, like heaven sent.._

_Last night my whole life..  
Came to a change..  
'Cus last night I left my  
Heart back at a place (I came home singing)  
Dum, da dum, da dum, da dum dum, da dum, da dum  
(Oh, oh, oo-woah)  
Dum, da dum, da dum, da dum dum, da dum, da dum  
She got my singing..  
Dum, da dum, da dum, da dum dum, da dum, da dum  
Oh, oh, oh oo-woah)  
Dum, da dum, da dum, da dum dum, da dum, da dum _

I slept that night thinking about her.

R-POV

I came directly home after that incident and went to sleep listening to Bridget Mendler Ready or Not.

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight_

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail  


I fell asleep dreaming about the mystery man.

* * *

**This is the longest Chapter that i written so far. Did you all like it? Please review!**

**The question today is**

**Who do you think is the good looking? Shawn Desmond or Justin Beiber?**

**PWEASE REVIEW!**

**OFFICIALY GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has definitely been a while since I've posted. Unfortunately I do not own any characters of Vampire Academy, Richelle Meade does **

**R-POV**

Today was my last day in England, It was approximately 9 o'clock in the morning and I had 8 hours to do whatever wanted before my departure. I forced myself awake and did my daily routine, ate breakfast, brushed, showered and dressed. I would miss this place. It felt like home. What I didn't expect was to have mobs of people stop, stare and speak in hush tones while in fact looking directly at me while I strolled down the street. Maybe it was someone behind me? I checked and they were doing the same..Hmm, maybe someone beside me? Nope.. They were looking at me alright.. Was I walking funny? Was there something on my face? Was my hair sticking out? I might just be possibly hallucinating. There was something up with these Brits. Yesterday flashing cameras with blinding flashes going off thousand per second and today stares of strangers. To think about it… If there were flash cameras, that would make them paparazzos, right? And paparazzo's meant famous people and I wasn't one and that meant someone in that café would be famous but whom? I wish I did but unfortunately I will never know. I could know if I looked through every celebrity magazine but I wasn't up for that. Maybe my sister would but never me.

I was at a Gateway store to buy myself some snacks and drinks for my flight back home. I would be quiet bored waiting for my flight, therefore I decided to buy a magazine. As I approached the magazine aisle, a little girl came running and asked for my autograph but before I could even produce a coherent reply, her mother called her sternly and apologized to me warmly. I was literally confused as hell. I quickly browse through the magazines and select the two most trusted magazines. Peoples and Vogue. I thought Anne Hathaway looked stunning on the Vogue cover with the strapless Gucci and Gabana dress. I wait in line to check out when a newspaper on the stands caught my attention "A MAJOR ROYAL TELL OFF" and below there was A PICTURE OF ME! WTH?!. I turned away from the line and ran towards the newspaper to add it to my cart. There was no major line up at the cashiers, so I quickly finished my purchase and ran out of the store without any delay. I was thankful the cashier didn't recognize me. She was too busy.. THANK GOODNESS. However this time no one really recognized me with my shades and beanie on me. I was adamant to read the paper but not on the street and I decided I was near enough to the café to go there and I really loved their latte, it was a good opportunity as well for the scenery was beautiful and it gives your mind freedom to think.

I walked into the café, ordered my latte and lunch and sat at the same booth I had the previous day. I took my shades and beanie off and started reading the newspaper. "A Royal tell off, who does she think she is?" THESE STUPID BRITS! "The unknown name of this young lady was seen departing the Café when The Prince of Wales, Prince Edward Dimitri- WTF HE WAS THE FRICKIN PRINCE OF ENGLAND? Had accidentally bumped into her and knocked her off her feet. There's no denying his charms. HIS CHARMS MY ASS. Unfortunately this lucky girl did not recognize him. Sources tell us, this girl was out of the country. On the other hand the prince had cut a somber figure when he had come to the café. Reportedly there had been some trouble in paradise with his on and off long term girlfriend Lady Tanya. Lady Tanya was seen partying last nights with some pals at a local bar. Palace has dismissed talk about a break-up

Hoooly, how was this even considered news? It's not likes we hooked up and went for a drink. I felt bad for the prince. There was no sense of privacy in his life whatsoever. What I thought about his "girlfriend" was different. She maybe from an aristocratic family with jewels and money but she acted like a low class, uneducated woman, with no grace and dignity. Her modesty shown in more than one occasion. The palace can make excuses for her but what a person wears describe their personality. What he saw in her, I will never know. I guess the saying goes "Love makes people blind" I never knew it was EXTREMLY BLIND

I was personally exhausted with this commotion until someone's melodic voice whispered in my ear "Chocolate Mint Latte" and placed the cup of coffee in front of me. His voice caused butterflies in my stomach and weird shivers through my spine. Instinctively I turned to see who is this sick man was until I was pierced with the same alluring green eyes as yesterday.

Flashback

Those green eyes…Long dirty blind hair…Coffee….Shirt drenched….NEED TO GET OF HERE!...I WAS DREAMING

End of Flashback

NO WAAY… The source of my problems stood in front of me. I suddenly did not know what to do. Do I get up and offer my seat, curtsey, apologize. He was grinning a lope sided grin that annoyed me.

"My charms are seemingly at work" His voice broke my thoughts. Before I could stop myself I replied

"I see you have read the newspaper too" shit, shit, shit. Would I have to kneel before him and have my head cut because I had spoken out of line? He just laughed and sat across of me.

"Hard to miss, when it's everywhere". Who did he think he was just to sit there like I invited him? Then again he's the prince.

He broke the long silence "A penny for your thoughts sweetie" I was annoyed. I was being irrational but I didn't give a damn.

"Do not call me sweetie, for I am nothing but it to you".

'Instead of being offended, he just pointed at his dear heart and expressed his grief "That stings, How old are you". Instantly out of practice I said "eighteen"

"Wow really?" I dint know whether to be offended or not.

"I beg your pardon"

"I just meant that, you seem so young and fragile but you have a strong sense of independence. A strong mind with an ability to be brutally honest" God, he was putting it all out there.

"Thank-you?" What was I supposed to say? Flatter him? I think not. It would only stroke his ego a bit more.

"Your welcome" For a fact I knew he was three years elder to me. We both were eating our lunch when he suddenly asked "Where do you come from?" What kind of a question was that? Is he trying to have an improv with the theme as "Star Wars"?

"Planet Earth, where we live" My sarcasm was really dry.

"Oh I know, I meant as that you are a foreigner to this country"

"What makes you think I came from elsewhere?" I had to know. Was I that obvious?

"Any given person who lived in this country would recognize me even with any ridiculous disguise. It's like these people have a fifth sense"

"Hard with having green eyes and that stupid Mr. know it all grins" Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut?

"I guess there no denying my charms then" I wasn't giving that to him.

"Simply stating the obvious"

"Well I guess it's a fair statement. To say the least, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Edward Dimitri, but I prefer Dimitri above all else" Like I dint know his name already.

"So I've heard but you simply disappoint me. You're not as cute in person as everyone states" TAKE THAT SUCKER! I never meant it of course. He was more than cute but I wasn't going to admit it.

Our conversation was cut short by a loud shrilling, irritating and squeaking voice. I, as well as everyone else turned around to see who it was. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed flashes. NOT THIS AGAIN. Another famous person?

**ED-POV**

I knew this voice anywhere. It was Tanya. I looked at this young girl sitting across of me, definitely looking annoyed and confused. Tanya's eyes caught mine in an instant and she was running towards me in those 5 inch heels. Her outfit was definitely an eye full. She only dressed like this for attention, attention especially from me. I wish she would seek this attention another way, rather than dressing in an inappropriate manner. My mother, the queen had voiced concern. She called it ": disrespectful and unlady like". I agreed but reassured my mom it was only a phase and my parents both prayed it was just one too.

I reached out to steady her and like I predicted she tripped and fell on my lap. Her lips were instantaneously on mine desperate and hungry. I knew she was insecure but as much as I wanted to reassure her, we were in public and there was someone sitting right in front of us. As I turned to apologize to the young lady, she was gone. I DID NOT EVEN GET HER NAME. This mystery girl was definitely smart and cocky. She dodged all my questions and turned it towards me.

Tanya spotted my distraction and addressed it "What's wrong baby?" She wouldn't understand so I told her it was nothing.

I was really disappointed as well as frustrated. This mystery girl made me insane. Her hair was long and brown, with blue eyes. She was poised and did everything with grace. I had to stop thinking about her. My girlfriend was right here. As we were about to leave I collected my trash and underneath it was a piece of paper with messy printing. I knew "mystery girl" snuck it in there. I had to wait to read it until I got home in the safety of my palace, away from the prying eyes of my girlfriend. My heart was skipping beats.

* * *

REVIEEEWW BELOW

PLEASSE?


End file.
